


Abandoned

by Zakkura



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakkura/pseuds/Zakkura
Summary: Cloud is awoken by the cold one night to find that Zack has left him alone, again.





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Zack x Cloud
> 
> Setting: A Children's home.
> 
> Type: Oneshot.
> 
> Disclaimer: All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. The plot line for the story though, belongs to myself.

Cloud couldn't sleep at all, it was freezing within the Seventh Heaven children's home and it had always confused him as to why the hell the owners never put the heating on at night when most of the children there needed warmth to help them sleep.

He then smiled upon thinking about the one other person he cared about in the children's home and blushed slightly as he wondered whether or not Zack would actually allow him to sleep next to him again like a few nights before.

Biting his bottom lip he turned over in his bed only to come face to face with an empty bed beside his making his heart skip several beats.

"Zack?" Cloud whispered as the sounds of soft snoring continued to float around the hall of the sleeping chambers; he quickly slipped his feet into his fluffy slippers and clambered out of bed in search of his partner.

He shivered again when a breeze brushed up against his back, through the thin material of his light purple pyjamas and he turned to see the window open.

Zack had left again?

It wasn't unusual for Zack to go wondering from the children's home for several days if not weeks without giving any notion of coming back.

Cloud's heart ached as he dashed to the window and placed his hands on the window sill and looked out, gasping at the freezing weather as snow continued to fall lightly, his bright blue eyes falling upon a figure walking out of the grounds of the home clad in a giant dark green coat.

_Zack!_

*

Sighing loudly, Zack dug his hands deeper into his thick coat, staring at the soft white snow as his shoes continued to sink into it with every step he took.

He couldn't stand staying in that place any longer watching god knows how many children getting fostered when he was left behind, though he was happy to stay with Cloud no matter what, he wished that somebody would at least take an interest in them.

Plus he couldn't stand sticking around depressed kids who whined about absolutely everything known to mankind, the sheets were too thin, the food wasn't great, they didn't have enough money, they lost their hairbrush, and somebody used their toothbrush.

Growling out loud, Zack ran his fingers through his thick black hair as he turned down a quiet road, smiling a little at the sight of the untouched snow glittering underneath the yellow glow of the lampposts.

He then chuckled upon how he was reminded of Cloud's hair from the light coming from the lampposts, an adoring smile suddenly on his lips as he thought about the blonde he cherished.

"Zack!" 

The raven jumped slightly and turned around quickly to see Cloud running towards him with a long white coat slung loosely around his shoulder dressed in nothing but thin pyjamas.

"Cloud what are you doing out here, you'll catch your death in those clothes!" Zack frowned as the blonde stopped a few inches in front of him, panting loudly as the cold made his throat ache.

"You're leaving without me!" Cloud cried straightening up and curling his hands into tight fists, his eyes watering visibly with tears that made Zack's heart stop for a second.

"No!" Zack shook his head and quickly pulled the shorter male into his arms tightly with his face buried in the thick yellow locks that he loved so much, "I would never leave without you," 

"But you do it all the time Zack, you abandon me just like my parents did!" Cloud cried pushing away from Zack and stamping his foot into the cold snow angrily, tears slipping down his cheeks, "don't you love me anymore?" 

"Cloud," Zack whispered staring at the broken boy before him with a pained expression, his hands reaching out and cupping the shaking ones that belonged to Cloud as the cold air brushed past them, "I love you more than anything," he pulled Cloud against his body again and pressed his forehead against the blonde's.

"Then," Cloud sniffed loudly and looked up at the raven as his small hands gripped his shirt tightly, "then why do you leave me all the time?" his eyes then widened as his lips were gently captured in a sweet kiss.

"I don't mean to, I just…" Zack licked his lips and held Cloud's waist tightly in his strong his arms, "I have to get away sometimes Cloud otherwise I fear I might just snap…and hurt you," his amethyst eyes met Cloud's wide ones and he sighed gently, placing another kiss on the younger male's lips.

"You really hate it in there don't you?" Cloud asked before shivering as the cold suddenly smacked him around the face and he cuddled against Zack even more trying to keep warm.

"Gaia Cloud I can't even explain it, I sometimes feel like I'm just going insane, it's better when you're with me though," Zack grinned and kissed the blonde's cheek, "you keep me sane," he chuckled against Cloud's cheek as he heard Cloud coo at his words.

"If I keep you sane then you'll trust me when I say it's probably best to come inside where it's a little warmer," Cloud chuckled after nuzzling against Zack and kissed the raven's lips.

"Alright, but I want you next to me tonight," Zack smirked slightly and winked down at Cloud when the blonde looked up at him with a pretty blush painted across his cheeks and nose.

"I was planning to do that anyway," Cloud laughed and pulled on his boyfriend's hand to lead him back to the children's home.

*

Zack cringed as they made their way back into the sleeping chambers, wanting to run straight back out but Cloud's face was just so happy at that moment that he couldn't bring himself to.

"Come on then," Zack whispered stripping away his coat and climbing into his bed, patting he spot next to him with a smile as he watched Cloud hurry to the bed and clambered in next to him, shivering slightly as he cuddled into the raven's strong chest.

"I hope you know I won't ever abandon you unless you don't want me anymore," Zack muttered with his eyes gazing into Cloud's, his arms snaking around the blonde's small body.

"I know that now," Cloud beamed shyly and kissed his lover's forehead before cuddling his face into Zack's chest and closing his eyes, soon drifting into a deep sleep with Zack doing the same thing not long after him.


End file.
